<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One More - GROUNDED OT by blindtaleteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007048">Just One More - GROUNDED OT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller'>blindtaleteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lokiverse Extras [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Lokiverse - Freeform, M/M, Neck Kissing, Neckz 'n' Throats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing turns to something else when Tony doesn't get his way.<br/>Loki (Loke) and Tony (Charmer) spending time in Asgard during his recovery after the dock scene in GROUNDED. </p><p> </p><p>Short side fic from Mixology aka Lokiverse. This one was actually an out take, for reasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, frostiron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lokiverse Extras [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Loki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One More - GROUNDED OT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158483">GROUNDED</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller">blindtaleteller</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~-][][]JUST ONE MORE[][][-~</p><p>(GROUNDED OUT-TAKE)</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">.\\\\LOKI////.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">.///ASGARD\\\.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">.///THE JADED HALLS\\\.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">.\//EVENING, DEC. 27TH\\/.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                   Watching Tony wander from one shelf to the next brought on an odd feeling. Things he hadn't been able to show him before, trapped away from what semblances of his life had been here, in these rooms; there had been a time, especially in the dungeons and directly after his mother had died that he had wanted to bring him here. See these reactions and brief touches of curiosity for himself. This place had been home once, and maybe still even not that long ago. Watching the quirky mechanic stroll from one shelf to the next while he thought Loki was napping in the comfort of one of the chaises Steven hadn't claimed as his in the last couple of weeks whilst he had still been in that awkward half coma though; he knew very well that wasn't the case any more.</p><p>     Now, it was just the place where he'd lived; where some of his stuff was.  While the heart of his home was strolling around and looking at it all with alert, curious honeyed brown eyes that never did seem to turn black in the dark hours.</p><p>                 Hands in his pockets, most of the time.</p><p>                              Touching this trophy, picking up and looking over that blade or the contents of that other little box on the shelf.</p><p>                                            Unknowingly putting his fingerprints on places in his life that had meant something; at some point.</p><p> </p><p>                                                         And Anthony Edward Stark completely unaware, he had become the most important among them all.</p><p> </p><p>               The lights were low, but on; and he was in a position to view him well from this vantage without really lifting his lashes any further: no rush to let him know he was watching. No need to move other than the occasional adjustment, since Stark had propped those pillows up behind him at some point. he knew it had been him too, and not Eir or Iona. Neither one of them knew of his dislike of over-soft pillows as anything but decoration. Sleeping on one for him felt like he was wearing oversized earmuffs when his head sunk in. Which, only Tony and Pepper knew he hated. The nap had ended though when he'd heard him tittering about on the other side of the room by the desk near his little garden a couple of hours later, after the sun had gone down. And he'd been watching him since.</p><p>               <em>An hour, maybe three?</em></p><p>      Either way, he was strangely content just to do that. The passage of time didn't affect his enjoyment of the view. Smiling when he tipped his finger against the knight's sword to an older, more delicate and very expensive chess set he'd been gifted some hundred or so year ago and only dared play wit all of thrice. Almost laughed when he'd opened one of the boxes at hip level to panic and nearly drop it in the process of snapping it shut and putting it back when he found it was one of several music boxes that played as soon as you opened it. He'd closed his eyes again with the inevitable fast-glance his way. When Loki had opened them again, he was inspecting a set of armor and the shield and spears that went with it hung from the wall between shelves. Tilted in, glasses down low over his nose and peeping at the finely detailed motif and tiny details around the gorget.</p><p>            It was inevitable he get caught though; and it was his own fault. Loki couldn't help but laugh, when Tony picked up a chalk marker for one of his sets of training blades and not knowing what it was; put the ring with it's single felted slot to his eye, only to bring it away not seeming to realize he'd left a bright green cat's-eye mark at very slight diagonal skipping across his eyelid and the corner of his brow. It was only made worse when he ended up turning his way to give him an even better look, and  rubbed at the side of his nose with that <em>'what are you laughing at'</em> twist to his expressive eyebrows and mouth: and thus managed to swipe a little stray chalk Loki hadn't seen along the curve of his cheek near his mouth. It made Loki curl, or try not to.</p><p>   That kind of motion still stressed his healing back. Which was not lost on Tony as he came over to take a seat on the sitting room table a few sparse feet away and try to keep him from doing exactly that. Even if he was as amused by it as he was confused. " <em>..okay.</em> You should stop now, <em>weirdo.</em> "</p><p>              Having him leaning that close, hands on his arms; that was enough to calm the laughter, yes. But not what else it brought up in it's place. The smudged slash of green down his face looked funny still, but he found he didn't want to share the view or the memory of it with anyone else. " Hand me one of those clean bits of bandage there next to you, will you? " came out after his chuckling had subsided; the smile however light he managed to make it unstoppable none the less with the request.</p><p>                    Tony was immediately concerned and grabbing for it. " You bleeding again somewhere? <em>Tearing?</em> Need me to get Iona? " was met with a shake of his head as he took it, and motioned him forward. Which wasn't immediately followed through with until he noticed the extra to Loki's smile; and only had the trickster pulling him a little further by his arm with his free hand when that wasn't close enough. Stark shifted his rear over to the edge of the chaise the same, more than half trusting him there even if he was giving him a half squinted look the moments before Loki took the first two swipes along his cheek nearly at another laugh and showed him the bright green dusting. " ...one should not attempt to use my training tools as a tiny, awkward telescope. " his only humored response to the brief surprise.</p><p>            " How long ha-- <em>wait.</em> That little wood and leather thing? " had him nodding and then stopping Anthony from trying to wipe it with his own fingers now that he knew it was there. "<em> Stop...</em> you'll make it worse, and then I'll have a <em>proper</em> laugh to split my back open again. And then Eir will <em>kill</em> you. " he reached for the water though; knowing the half-bottle he hadn't finished was just there and tapped a little of it into the gauze before starting again. And having to look directly at the green and little crease along his nose for the steady watch of those brown eyes he loved, that close. He needed to fill that air between them with words, when Tony pulled his right arm up to the side of the chaise to help support his weight at a near hover over and in front of him. " I swear, you're like a magnet for messiness some days.. at least this time, it isn't grease or oil sludge. "</p><p>                     " Hey now! " Tony's brows went up defensively, and a finger to one side.  " That sludge was <em>totally</em> not my fault, okay! Happy almost never, mentions girls.. he's, dating anyways. And when she broke down a few miles away and he called and.. I saw the amount and color of the crap just <em>oozing</em> out of.. <em>stop <strong>laughing.</strong></em> " because he was starting to again, he couldn't help it. But he managed at the reminder, folding his lips in for a few seconds. Even if he had to catch his tongue between them in order to keep himself from more of the same if not another, particular comment. " I had to help a brother out, <em>okay.</em> Even if that <em>was</em> the <em>nastiest</em> oil change I've ever done for someone <em>in my life.</em> Never again. Never. "  and a poke to his nose that made him blink briefly as he reached for another piece of gauze. " Serious, don't let me. And also, <em>stay put.</em> I'll get it. "</p><p>                   Which was followed by the inevitable lean away to do just that, picking the green-tinted piece he'd been using from his fingers and tossing it to the tabletop. Loki was watching him again while he folded the new piece over a finger and snagged the water to wet it himself. " I take it I got this stuff all over my eye? " was asked as he offered it back, and " Mm. " was all the answer he could muster just then. Catching his profile was a little too tempting these days, that close. He noticed things far too easily. The dip of the part in his lips, the way his five o'clock shadow caught what little light there was now that it was late sparking his curiosity again as to just how it would feel against his cheek, brushing his lower lip, or brushing a prickling path along his neck. " Take off your glasses again and close that one? " was answered by Anthony closing both instead, glasses resting in his hand over one knee.</p><p>         Complete trust. And wasn't that a dangerous thing, to present to Loki, of all people? For the millionth time, he wondered if he was worthy of that. If Anthony knew what kind of creature he was giving that to; before he carefully started wiping over his eyelid, trying not to notice how his short dark lashes played against his skin; or and especially give in to the sudden jolt of want to take advantage and kiss the other one, before trying a taste of his mouth. More words were needed. Badly.</p><p>                 " Did you see anything you wanted? " pulled at Tony's dark brows a little before he asked Loki in return " ..you mean in here? "</p><p>                                 " Mm. "</p><p>                                         " Some things I'm curious about.. but not really. Why? "</p><p>                                                               " I want to take some things with us, when we go home. Music, some of the plants perhaps. Things I shared with mother, and a few other things. Most of it is expendable to me.. but if there's anything you want; any of you want: just say. " there was an odd stillness to him for a stretch; one that was likely Tony considering. Maybe thinking over what he had seen or read. It surprised Loki a little when he finally got the last bit of sticking chalk from Tony's upper lid when he said " What about Bol Til Sax? "</p><p>              " The sheath..? I shan't be touching that. Too many watching. I don't want Odin or my brother finding it or the rest of my knives, that's for certain. "</p><p>                      " Yeah but I mean; the Sparrow's there Lolo. " had him <em>'ahhing'</em> in understanding. Of course. " And the Stiletto. <em>And</em> the Braegda, and what; like four or five other ships you made, right? You said, some of your first. "</p><p> </p><p>      " Open. " and " Did you keep your first suit? " had Tony opening his eyes on him as he started wiping at the lower lid next. " <em>Parts of.</em> It was showing it's wear after a while, to say the least. But yeah, I did. First car,<em> too.</em> Which.. we also put parts of into the Sparrow, I'll remind you. "</p><p>    " Hm. " the admission was something that paused him, and actually made Loki frown a little. " You didn't tell me that when we were taking the cars apart. I would have objected. " which got him another, slightly annoyed look and slight blow of breath from Tony's nostrils. " I wouldn'ta <em>let</em> you. We <em>needed</em> the parts babe. <em>Especially</em> that engine metal. Wouldn't have been true if I hadn't replaced the old iron block, <em>but.</em> I <em>don't</em> regret it. "</p><p>         " You are a very stubborn man. " Loki said with a shake of his head, continuing and finishing up the clean up to reach and have his fingers intercepted again: Tony managing to get the gauze to the table with a toss. " Yeah well, I had pretty good reason to be. Your mom was amazing to me while I was here. Both of us, really. "</p><p>   Which was the truth, and then some; and had his eyes catching on the set of Tony's fingers not curled near his ear but resting over his crossed knees as he settled his face into his palm propped at an angle from the back of the chaise rather than move. The problem wasn't that Loki was uncomfortable with that nearness now; it was that he was too comfortable with it; and wanted to pull him over, closer. Something he knew would not pass, not with Anthony. He would pick up on it, if not become immediately uncomfortable, wouldn't he. " Anyway.. ' came as a higher set of notes, reminding him of the other discomfort in where he had mistakenly let the conversation drop. " ..I remember you said when we were there, you can remote some of them; so long as we're on the same planet? Maybe you could try that while we're still here? "</p><p>          That did make him smile a bit more. Well, the greedy, hopeful little look that went with it did anyway. It made him wish he could, but: " I don't think it's possible from here. Not without calling someone's attention. "</p><p>                  " But it might be? "</p><p>                            " Maybe.. " came with a narrowing of Loki's eyes at that look; the one that said he was tempted to try it himself given the chance. " ..but the risk would still be high. "</p><p>      " We've been good with risks so far. " made him laugh a little. " Really! " And got him a narrowed stare down Tony's nose as he continued. " Need I remind you; thus far, we've managed to irritate and have ourselves caught red handed by Shield, run away from them only to nearly cook ourselves over the glowing seas in Muspelheim, get you thrown off of yet another tower --this one might I add, <em>bigger</em> than the one I tossed you from at home; and then <em>again</em> along the Bifrost on our way out once we found Thor-- <em>before,</em> you were shot <em>halfway to Hel</em> with a single backhand and broke <em>three ribs</em> for <em>that</em> to be followed up by my <em>near-full impalement</em> on that same elf's <em>ugly</em> blade. And never you mi-- " the hand over his mouth was about to get bitten, it really was; Loki thought.</p><p>                " Yeah <em>yeah, <strong>yeah.</strong></em> We managed. " made him give him the 'barely, at times' squint as he tipped his head; and then Tony <em>did</em> get the heel of his palm bitten. If softly.</p><p>" ...did you just <em><strong>bite</strong> me?</em> " had him smiling next before he did it again. " ...you <em>shit.</em> " with that incredulous edge of a laugh and disbelieving spark to his brown eyes like he was trying to warn Loki of all people not to tempt fate?  " ..keep <em>at it</em> buddy, I<em> dare</em> ya.. " HA! And nope, that was the end of that particular bit of restraint.</p><p>              No challenge like <em>that</em> went unanswered.</p><p>                  He had hold of Tony's forearm and was sinking his teeth in along the soft underside of his wrist as an immediate reply, getting a laughing, surprised " You bitch! " before he really surprised Loki by immediately snapping in to get at his shoulder through the thin muslin of his pajamas. He could just feel the brush and poke of whiskers through it against his skin. It made him laugh, a little. Though with his teeth after Tony's bicep next, he was already getting caught up in that energy.</p><p>            Loki should have stopped, really he should have. Catching the taste of his skin along the arm-line of his tee shirt though; didn't help. The bark of Tony's laugh when he danced his fingers up and over that bit of rib he knew was ticklish thanks to Pepper and under that arm in the process egged him on; more so when Tony just dove in and up higher to sink his own teeth in at the tender piece of shoulder between the turn and his neck, next. " Not winning this fight; Stark... " came out a rumble as he pushed a little against him and went straight for the neck next; because why not since this was now a thing, and he knew what he wanted.</p><p>            The gasp and next laugh when he managed to get his fingers back over that ticklish spot had a whole other affect on him though, combined with the much clearer scent and taste of his neck and the cologne he was wearing. He had to struggle-kick his feet out off the side of the chaise so Tony didn't end up pressed between his legs and right against his growing hard on.</p><p>             And then; the mechanic just had to return the favor; and roll into him anyway in the process of trying to better trap him. His brain went blank fro a few seconds, nothing but the pleased deep purring growl getting that first feel of his mouth hot and teasing right there under his ear; the heated happy-high press and temptation to just forget about his back and roll him in under him to finish the meal much lower.</p><p>    Half a hundred things he could be doing rushed across his mind even that aside. And weren't gone yet when Stark settled chuckling an " All right.. <em>I give..</em> " against his neck. Weren't going anywhere, when he stayed there; and the cruel man actually rubbed his face up against the side of his throat; breath warm and a little quick from the brief play.</p><p>         His heart, <em>couldn't take</em> this bullshit; he thought, as Tony just kind of reached over and down while he settled to grab and pull both his near clamped knees back up onto the chaise alongside his own. The man wasn't going to leave a piece of it left beating, at this rate. " You okay? " a clear stab of worry remembering his current state that got a nod to go with his answer of " Yes. You're better settled into the crease than on me... " that wasn't entirely true.</p><p>       Loki could feel his smile, with that answer. Wondered for a moment if he'd noticed, and his pride was about to receive a thorough and likely very effective drop-kick out one of the few windows. What he got instead, just made him want more. " Good. " the mechanic's arms slipping half under and over him near his hips, away from his healing wound. The soft brush of his hair along Loki's jawline; the smell of it as he curled his neck a little more to aim his warm breaths down towards his collarbone. " You're comfortable, and I missed you extra 'cause I had a shit day before I got here; and a nap sounds good..? "</p><p>                         " <em>Okay.</em> " He'd have to get his revenge for this particular brand of torture later. Right then, Loki didn't have the steel in his bones to do anything but just pull his hands to tentative resting places at his ribs and along his shoulders and let him lie. He let the fantasies in his head run their course, too while Tony drifted off. Or tried to.</p><p>            The problem was, they just did <em>not</em> want to stop. His imagination marking a wet trail with his teeth that crossed his collarbone and had him wanting very badly to play them across Tony's pecs from one nipple to the other. Catching the meat and skin both with a suckling skip across his ribs. Following what patterns his abs made, nipping at the inevitable little round just below his navel and following it down between his thighs and suckling what he found there up and into the back of his throat.</p><p>             Nope; that wasn't working one bit. Loki wasn't likely to get any sleep while Stark was plastered against one side and all but kissing at his neck, shoulder and ear in his sleep.</p><p>                      <em>At least he had <strong>better</strong> be asleep;</em> Loki thought briefly. <em>I'll bloody well kill him if he's aiming to get me in this state after overhearing Pepper's questions.. or make him regret it a little by following through... there's handcuffs still secured under the bottom of this thing unless someone moved them, just as a start.</em></p><p>        Incidentally, the rumbly grumble against his neck and slight shift squeezing him around the hips like a very aroused teddy bear had Loki completely forgetting about that half a moment later. <em>One more inch,</em> and he'd be pressing his mouth right where he wanted it..</p><p>                                                         <em>Definitely, getting revenge.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>